The Circle: Another Akatsuki Fanfic
by kojiismyrat
Summary: I am sent to a new boarding school in Japan where I meet the Akatsukis. Some of them are mean but most of them are pretty nice. NOTE:story is better than the summary I promise. Rated M for sexuality well just sex related statements... and language
1. the new kid in  town

Chapter 1: the new kid in town

It was around Halloween time when I, new girl came to St. Mary's High school. I was starting my first day. I sat down on her new bed in the girls' dorm. I hadn't met my new roomies yet and I wasn't looking forward to it. I was shy and didnt like to meet new people. The large wooden door started opening slowly. I could here voices talking. I listened. I was a nosy rosy.

"Ok see you boys later," a female's voice came from behind the door. She heard a bunch of guys saying good bye and heard some one say "hottie" to her. I rolled my eyes. I hoped that I wasnt going to be sleeping in the same room as a slut. My train of thought was derailed as I heard the door shut. I looked up and saw a blue haired girl with beautiful amber eyes look surprised at her. "I forgot I was getting a roomie." She laughed. She stuck out her hand. "My name is Konan. Im 17, Im a senior. Whats your name?" I froze. I felt so scared and timid all the sudden. Konan smiled. "Go ahead I wont bite."

"Paige." I said quickly, blushing, feeling stupid. I couldnt stop staring at Konan's gorgeous eyes. I noticed that she had a piercing on her lip. I smiled. I wanted one on my nose but I didnt have enough money to get one. It took all my savings to get into this school.

* * *

"Paige? I like it." Konan said. She seems nice, I thought. "Do you have your new sched?" She asked. My sched? Did she mean my schedule? She must. I pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to her. She looked at it. "Hey its almost time for dinner, why dont you come eat with me and the guys. You'll love them they are so funny." I smiled. I was happy to be getting into a group. At my old school in New Hampshire I didnt have a lot of friends. "C'mon I'll show you to the dining hall." I stood up and followed her out the door.

Konan showed me to an empty table. "The guys arent here yet. Its weird they are usually pigging out by now." I giggled. Thats how the boys were at my old school. We sat down and she peppered me with questions about what America was like. I told her how different Japan was and how I was glad that she spoke english.

"Its a requirement to know english here." She said. That made me feel better. I didnt know much Japanse. "Hey there they are!" She said looking past me. She held up her arm and waved. I turned around. I blushed. They were all hot. They all looked different from each other, which was a good thing because I have a hard time remembering peoples names to faces. The sat down at the table. The guy who was sitting next to me had long blonde hair in a half ponytail with his hair covering his left eye. He had a blue slanted eye. He was cute. "So this is Paige. She's the new roomie." They all looked at me with friendly smiles. "Introduce yourselves."

"All righty then," Said a boy with auburn hair and a butt load of piercings on his face and ears. "my name is Pain." Pain? Makes him sound scary. I hope hes not a jerk, I thought. "Im the leader of this group." He said. Oh great he must be an ego maniac, I thought to myself. "But that doesnt matter I guess." I waved all shy like at him.

"My turn," came a voice from behind me. I turned around. It was a guy in a mask with black spiky hair. He looked like he had a vortex for a face. Scary! "Im Tobi. Im a good boy." I laughed. He had a carefree attitude and was silly. "Senpai your next." Senpai? What the hell does that mean?

"Hi Im deidara un." The blonde boy sitting next to me said.

"un?" I asked. He all the sudden looked sort of pissy. "Im from America I dont know what a lot of the stuff you guys are referring to are." I defended. They laughed and a blue fair skinned boy said,

"Its okay. Its just a habit he's gotten into." He smiled. He was tall with blue spiked hair but not like Konan's. "Im Kisame. Nice to meet you." I smiled. I opened my mouth to reply to him but the boy with the thick red hair cut me off.

"Im Sasori. My grandmother works here shes the puppetry teacher." I had puppetry! I hoped he was in my class that way Id know someone.

"I have puppetry! Do you have it?" He nodded. "When?" He looked at the clock.

"C block." He said. They used block scheduling here like they did at my old school in New Hampshire. I liked it because we didnt have as many classes we only had four. "What time do you have it?" He asked. I took out my paper. He grabbed it from me. "You have it C block with me also. You'll like Granny Chiyo. She's nice." I smiled. Yay a nice teacher, I thought. "She doesnt look like me much though so you probably wouldnt have been able to tell." He pulled himself up on the table and smiled at me his brown eyes meeting mine. A stitched up boy came over. He had scruffy brown hair.

"I'm Kakuzu." He said. He had an unfriendly tone about him. He scared me. Why was he all stitched up? He saw me staring at the stitches. "Dont ask and I wont tell." He said. I nodded. He looked at the next guy who had grey hair and it was slicked back. His eyes were a deep purple. "Thats Hidan."

"Shut the FUCK up I can fucking do it myself bastard!" Ok, I thought, do not piss this guy off. He turned to me. "Hi Im Hidan." I waved sheepishly. Just then a boy with spiky yellow hair and marks on his face that made him look like he had whiskers came up to us. "Its Naruto the class clown." Hidan said.

What does naruto want? What classes do the akatsukis have with me? Find out in chapter 2 The Schedule. ps. Thanks for reading.


	2. Sasori's pain

I wanted to say thank you for reading my fan fiction I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Im sorry this chapter was delayed, I was in the hospital for a week. so...thanks for reading.

Chapter 2: Sasori's Pain

"Wheres Itachi?" Naruto said. The group looked around, obviously just realizing that this Itachi guy wasnt there. "Sasuke wants to have a word with him." Pain looked at the spiky blonde haired boy.

"I'm not sure where he is Naruto." He said. "But I'm sure he doesnt want to talk to Sasuke."

"Sasuke wants to fight him." A fued? I thought. Deidara looked at me.

"Itachi is Sasuke's older brother." I nodded. I was about to ask a question about why they want to fight but Deidara beat me to it. "Sasuke is holding a grudge against Itachi for something about their family that happened. I wont go into details but that's why they hate each other." I nodded again. I looked at Naruto.

"What year are you Naruto?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment.

"Who are you? Were you always there?" He asked. Not to bright, I thought. "Well anyway...Im a -"

"Hes a freshmeat!" Came a voice. I looked over and a tall black haired boy with a ponytail and bags walked next to Pain. "You sending us a message from my brother?" Brother? He must be Itachi, I assumed. A boy who looked like Itachi just younger and his hair was spiked in the back making him look like a cockatoo came over. There was quite a crowd of boys around my table, all of them good looking. I smiled.

"Hey Itachi." The boy said.

"Sasuke." Itachi said plainly. Sasuke had a tray of food. What was for lunch? Oh its pork chops with gravy, mashed potatoes, green beans and apple sauce, I noticed, making mental notes of not getting the greenbeans. "I know that you are looking for a fight and I'm not going to fight you right now." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at his brother.

"You suck asshole!" He snarled. Woah tension much? I thought. Itachi didnt say anything. He just turned around and went up in line for food. Sasuke stormed away and Naruto looked at us.

"Sorry about him." He said quickly then ran to catch up with his friend. I looked at the group of teenagers that were becoming my friends. They didn't look surprised.

"Does this happen a lot?" I asked. Sasori nodded.

"Yep." He said. "Sasuke wants to beat the shit out of Itachi and we don't think he ever will." They laughed. The bell rang and Sasori jumped.

"That scared me." He said. Deidara laughed. "Well its time for puppetry Paige." He smiled. "You'll like granny Chiyo." He had said this before but I didnt want to seem rude by saying anything. "Lets go to class." he hopped off the table and grabbed his huge ass text book. I turned to the group.

"Bye guys." I said, my eyes shut, with a smile on my face. I opened up my eyes just in time to see Deidara wink at me. I blushed. He smiled and turned around. He bumped into the guy with the mask, Tobi I think? I noticed Deidara's face. He was giving Tobi the stink eye. I laughed. I noticed Konan was grabbing Pain's hand. They were going out? I questioned. I felt a tug on my hand. I turned my head to the right to see Sasori pulling on my arm. "Okay okay I'm coming."

We worked our way through the halls, Sasori gracefully dodged the passer by's. I trailed somewhat behind him.

"Hey Sasori," I said. "Are Pain and Konan going out?" He stopped, a boy bumped into him. He gave the red head a dirty look. Sasori ignored it.

"Yes." He said looking down. Oh no, I thought. I hit a chord.

"Sasori," I said softly. "Do you...like Konan or something?" He blushed. His eyes rose to mine.

"Yes. I love her." He said sadly. "But...pain...he stole her from me." I looked at him.

"Pain stole her from you?" He nodded. "How? What do you mean?" He shook a bit.

"I was going out with her first." He sighed. "Pain...he transferred here from Tokyo." He looked away. "She took one look at Pain and left me for him."

"So...do you hate pain?"

"Do I hate him? No." I looked at him. "Well, sort of." He started walking again. I followed him. Poor Sasori, I felt bad for him. We finally reached our destination. As we walked into the class room, a gray old haired woman greeted us. "Hi Granny." He said. So this was Chiyo.

"Oh," she noticed. "Is that the new girl we've been expecting? My my she's pretty huh Sasori?" He walked right past Granny. "Whats wrong grandson?" He turned and looked at her.

"Nothing." He said coldly. She looked shocked.

"Okay Dear, I'm sorry." I walked over to his seat and plopped down into the chair. I looked at the old woman.

"Where do I sit?" She smiled at me.

"Where ever you want dear." She stated. I smiled.

"Thanks." I turned and walked over to the table Sasori was sitting at. "You ok?" He looked up at me then looked away. "Its about Konan isnt it?" He semi nodded. "Is it ok if I sit next to you?" He looked at me again. He sighed.

"Fine." He said plainly. I sat down in the chair next to Sasori. I put my bag down on the floor.

"Have you told Pain?" I asked.

"NO I HAVE NOT!" He snapped. I sat there, quiet. He wouldnt look at me.

"Sasori," I whispered. "Sorry. Chiyo took her place at the whiteboard and greeted the class. We stood up and bowed. I wasnt used to that yet. She talked about how to make a puppet, about how to string it right so that you can move it with ease. Before long the bell rang. Sasori jumped up and rushed out the door. Great! I thought. I've pissed him off and now he left me alone. Im going to be so lost.

"Do you need help?" A voice came. I turned. A boy with face paint and a black hood with cat ears stood behind me. He reminded me of Max from Where The Wild Things Are. I stayed silent, out of being shy. He smiled. "I'm Kankuro." He said. "Nice to meet you." I smiled at him. "Your shy arent you? I nodded.

"Yes I am. Can you show me to the art studio?" He nodded. I followed him through the halls. It was way accrossed the school on the fourth floor. I was panting by the time we got there. Kankuro laughed.

"Tired?" I nodded, still out of breath. "Well," He sighed. "I guess I should get going." He turned and left. I walked into the classroom where I found Deidara. He had an open chair next to him. He beckoned for me.

What's going to happen in art class? Is sasori going to be ok? Find out in chapter 3


	3. Deidara's Question

All the information I put about myself in this chapter is true so think of this chapter as also a meet the author chapter as well as the story itself. Have fun reading.

Chapter 3: Deidara's Question

"Hey beautiful," he called. "sit next to me un." I giggled. He said un. I thought it was funny. I walked over and sat down, putting my stuff on the table. "How was your first class?" I shrugged.

"Sasori," I said. "he likes Konan. Did you know that?" He nodded he cleared his throat and itched his nose.

"Yes I do know that. You see, Sasori and I have been friends since preschool. We met Konan in our freshman year in this prison."

"How'd you meet the others?" I asked, very curious. He smiled.

"Alot of different ways," he stated. "Kisame met me and Sasori at the aquarium. He was the shark maintenance." That makes since, I thought, since he does after all, look like a shark. "Itachi worked at a pet store, he worked with the ferrets which I think is funny because his name means weasel." I laughed. "I bought a ferret off of him once when I was thirteen. Then we found out we passed the entry exam for this school and we were happy to be going to school together. Hidan and Kakuzu met us in sophomore year here. Tobi used to be my neighbor. He follows me like a lost puppy. I cant get rid of him." I laughed. "I wish I thought it was funny." I stopped laughing. "Dont worry its ok." I smiled. "Zetsu, I dont know if you met him but he's weird he's like half plant half man," he said. I thought he was joking. Deidara could tell what I was thinking. "Im not kidding he really is. I met him at a greenhouse." That figures, I thought. "and Orochimaru-"

"Wait," I said getting confused. "Now who's this Orochimaru dude?" He smiled.

"Sorry." He said getting his coil pot from the shelf. "Well Orochimaru used to be a part of our group."

"Does he still go here?" Deidara nodded.

"Yes but he runs with a different crowd now. We met when sasori and I went to the reptile house in the zoo. He's really into snakes." Snakes ate rats which are my favorite animals.

"Who does he run with now?" Deidara giggled as I asked this.

"He runs with his boyfriend Kabuto. He left because Itachi turned him down." I sat there, I didnt really know what I was supposed to say to that. "Kabuto's got glasses and gray hair with a ponytail."

"Oh. Like Itachi?"

"No, Itachi's is longer." I nodded. We worked on our projects, mine was a graphic novel about my rats, and his was a clay coil pot. We talked about life and the crew, which I had just found out was called Akatsuki. "So," He said. "Whats life like in America? Do you guys go to school on Saturdays like we do?" I stopped drawing. Deidara laughed. "You didnt know that?"

"No we only go to school Monday to Friday." He stopped kneading the clay. "What? Jealous?" He smirked.

"Damn right I am." He laughed. He picked up his freshly kneaded clay and put it on the top of the half finished coil pot. "But dont worry," he assured me. "Saturdays are only half days." He blew his blonde hair out of his face. His left eye, I thought. Its mechanical. The hair fell back into place. I must have been looking straight at it because he quickly said, "Its for fighting."

"Fighting?" I asked, a little surprised. "You fight?"

"I do long range martial arts. Its a scope."

"Like on a gun?"

"Yep."

"Isnt that cheating?" I asked.

"Yep." I laughed as he said that so nonchalantly. He laughed.

"Is it...you know." I asked a little uncomfortable about the question I wanted to ask him.

"No I dont know," he said. "What are you trying to ask me?" He cut some more clay and started kneading it. I watched him flicking my pencil.

"Permanently attached?" He laughed hard. I didnt think it was funny.

"No." He said. "So what classes did you have in america? What was your school called again?"

"Spaulding High School." I informed the cute artsy fartsy teenager. "I had english 4, commercial arts, I was the nurse's aid in her office and I had Graphic design-print technology."

"You were a nurse's aid? Cool." He said. "so what did you do there did you wrap up peoples wounds?" I shook my head.

"No I pulled out kids' charts from the file cabinet, checked them in, checked them out of the office, made hot packs, ice bags, gave cough drops, gave band -aids, helped dizzy kids to the chair, things like that." I said, thinking of the nurses at spaulding Robin and Tracy. I missed them they were fun to talk to and so nice.

"So what'd you do in print tech?" Deidara asked. Boy hes so curious, I thought.

"I ran printing presses, cut the product on the die cutter, glued the notepads, made plates for presses, stripped-"

"HAHA! You stripped?" He laughed his ass off saying things like "id like to see that." and snorting because he was laughing so hard. This went on for like ten minutes. I sat there looking at him and laughing because he was making a fool of himself and the other students in class and kids walking by in the hallway were gawking at him. He finally ended with an "ah that's rich." I laughed.

"stripping is when you make film for plates." I said. Now he looked unamused. "sorry for ruining your fantasy." I teased. He smiled at me.

"Thats ok I can always picture it if I want." My face turned red.

"Pervert." I said. Was he this flirty with other girls, I wondered.

"Sorry." He laughed. We did our art projects in silence for a while and then I found something to talk about.

"I won an international award for my print technology." I stated.

"For reals?" he said, shocked. "Whats it called? Thats so awesome Paige I'm so happy for you. What countries were involved?"

"Its called the Gutenburg award, its a competition between high school students and college students from the united states, canada and uk." He stared at me in amazement.

"Woah Paige thats such a great achievement." I nodded basking in my own glory. The bell rang. Damn it, I thought. I was having fun too. As we stepped out of the art room Deidara stopped me.

"Hey uh...can I ask you something?" He sounded nervous.

"Sure Deidara. Shoot." I said with a warm smile on my face to let him know it was okay. I looked into his deep blue eye. He turned red and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well there's this dance and-"

"Oh my god!" I said in total shock. "Your asking me out!" He froze, his face getting more red by the second. His hand was still on the back of his head.

"Y...yeah." he said quietly. "Is that a no?" I shook my head.

"No thats a yes." He grinned from one ear to the other. "When is it?"

"This friday."

"Are you talking about the all school dance," we turned around and there stood Sasuke.

"Yes I am SasuGAY." Deidara said with an attitude. "What do you want?"

What does sasuke want. What will gym be like? Is sasori ok? Find out in chapter four thanks for reading


	4. Trouble

Hi again I just wanted to thank you guys once again I hope your enjoying this story as much as I am. Once again all the info in here is based off of me in real life. Have fun reading it.

Chapter 4: Trouble

"Its Sauce-Kay not Gay you homo." Sasuke snarled. Deidara laughed. Boy, this Sasuke kid is so angsty, said to myself. Sasuke brushed passed him. Deidara looked at me. He probably wanted to fight Itachi again. He stopped.

"By the way," Sasuke said. "Tell Itachi I'm going to kick his ass for good this time." My date laughed. "Do you want me to kick your ass to?" Deidara laughed harder. Sasuke turned and struck him in the face. I froze. Deidara punched him back and sent Sasuke stumbling backwards, his books falling to the floor. He hit the wall and sunk to the floor. Deidara stepped closer to him. I stared crying (violence makes me anxious). I grabbed the blonde by the arm and with my other arm grabbed his balled up fist.

"Stop!" I cried. "Your going to get into trouble!" He looked at me and pushed me aside.

"I dont care." He shouted. A crowd gathered. Deidara kept creeping upon Sasuke. I jumped on his back. "Dont!" The headmistress came over. She grabbed my shoulders and pulled me off him.

"Whats going on here?" She yelled. "On your first day? Seriously Paige? Maybe it was a mistake that we accepted you. Do you want to go back to America and finish education in a school that picked on you so much? This is a once in a life time opportunity and you blew it." Blew it? Does that mean I'm going back to Rochester? NO! I thought, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"But I-"

"She didnt do anything Lady Tsunade." Deidaras voice came from next to me. I looked at him. He put his hand on my shoulder. He smiled at her. "She was trying her hardest to stop me. Me and Sasuke just got into calling each other things and then it got out of hand. She was trying to stop me before you found out. She doesnt want me to get in trouble. Thats all." She looked at me sternly.

"Tell me the truth if I catch you in a lie your out of here, is that what happened?" I nodded silently. She sighed. "Ok," She said. "Your off the hook Paige you may continue your education at this school. Deidara since this is your first fight this year," this year? We were in our third year? How many fights does he get into a year? I wondered. "I'll give you a warning. And Sasuke your always starting things so I need to talk to you in my office." Sasuke stood up. Lady Tsunade turned her back and started walking away. "Follow me Mr. Uchiha." He walked between me and Dei-kun and gave him a dirty look. Deidara laughed. He grabbed my hand.

"Is this ok?" I nodded, blushing. He lead me passed the student store, the student council board room, and a lot of class rooms before we got to the gymnasium. When we got there he turned to me. "Hey I'll see you later beautiful. Do you play tennis?" I shook my head.

"I cant. I have a deformed right foot." I said. He looked surprised and looked down.

"Your feet look fine."

"Well I have shoes on. Plus I got it reconstructed when I was 14." I said. He looked back up at me.

"No way." He accused. I nodded. "Wow that sucks. Does it hurt a lot?" I kept nodding.

"Yeah sometimes I had to cry until someone in my house woke up at night to come bring me medicine. I felt like a total baby but I couldnt get up." Deidara frowned. He hugged me.

"Im sorry." He said. "I hope it feels better." I smiled. He smelt good. He was wearing Axe. I love the smell of that man spray. The bell rang. We walked into the gym together. Apparently he had gym with me. "I'll see you when I'm done changing." He turned and walked to the boys locker room. I walked into the girls locker room. I put my bag and guitar in a locker and took my change of clothes out. I went to the stalls but they were all taken. Some girls were changing in the open. I didnt want to do that. I was self conscious about my body. I'm tubby, I thought. No one wants to see that. One of the stall doors opened during my thoughts. I looked to find Konan walking out. She smiled.

"Hi!" She said all happy like. I smiled back.

"Hey." I replied.

"How's your day going? Do you like your classes so far?" She asked looking in the mirror and fixing her hair. I nodded, which she saw in the mirror. "Good good." She put on deodorant. She turned to me. "You should probably change before the teacher calls us out."

"Right." I said. I took the stall she was in. While I was changing I wondered who else of the akatsuki I was going to have in this class. I also wondered about my first class, which I missed because of intake.

After I was done changing I tied my gym shoes on my feet, one a different size than the other because of my deformed foot. By the time I was done that the teacher had given us the ok to come out of the locker room. I followed Konan out, listening to her go on about how her and pain are doing in their relationship. I thought of Sasori and wondered if he felt better. I still felt bad for bringing her up and putting him in a bad mood. The teacher took attendance as we sat on the floor waiting for directions. I sat in a little circle made of Deidara, Sasori, Konan, Pain and Zetsu (who scares me). This was the first time I had met Zetsu and Deidara was right he is half plant. I didnt get how that happened but I didnt focus on that. He looked at me. I got the chills when our eyes met.

"I saw you with a guitar." Zetsu said. "You play music?"

"Yes." I said. "My dad taught me. I can only play like two songs though." They laughed. "I'll sing to you guys after class." They smiled at me, all at the same time.

"I look forward to that." Pain said.

I pulled out my guitar. All of the akatsuki were here. I started strumming. "She's alone tonight with a bitter cup and She's undone tonight, she's all used up, She's been staring down the demons who've been screaming She's just another so and so, Another so and so You are golden, You are golden, Child You are golden, don't let go don't let go tonight ." I stopped playing and looked up. They all clapped for me. I blushed. "Thank you."

"That was a nice song." Deidara said.

"Yeah did you write that?" Sasori asked. I shook my head.

"No. Its really from a band called Switchfoot. The song is called Golden." I looked away for a minute then said. "When I was back in America, I was always in the hospital because of my illness."

"Your ill?" Itachi asked. "whats wrong?"

"Im mentally ill. I have bipolar and depression, anxiety, ptsd, borederline personality disorder...I was always being admitted to a psych hospital. I still have them. And I'll have them for the rest of my life but, this song. This band. They once saved my life. I was going to commit suicide and I heard a song, this one I think, and, well...I decided to keep trying at life. That theres something and someone out there for me."

"Wow," said hidan. "that sucks...the whole disorder part not the you not doing it part." I laughed.

"I know what you meant." He looked at his watch.

"Supper time." Hidan yelled, apparently excited. They left my side and walked towards the dinning room. All except for Deidara.

"You know." He said. "I want you to know if you ever feeling like your going to kill yourself you have to come to me or Konan ok?" I looked at him. He looked extreemly worried. I felt bad I didnt mean to worry him. "Promise me that ok?"

"I promise Deidara." He hugged me and put his head on mine and sighed.

"I'm just getting to know you. I dont want to lose you."

whats going to happen at dinner time? Hows my first night going to go? Find out In chapter 5


	5. Another New Student

Thank you every one for the reviews and comment and most of all for reading. Im sorry I know this one is shorter than usual.

Chapter 5: Another new student

I shoveled mashed potatoes in my mouth as I was laughing about how Kakuzu was going on and on about how he loves money and how his family is rich and things like that. My family wasnt rich. We lived pay check to pay check but lead happy lives. I looked over to Sasori and caught him staring at a picture of Konan. I bumped his shin with my ankle under the table. I leaned over to him.

"Dont let Pain catch you." I said quietly.

"Right." He replied in a whisper. Deidara looked puzzled. I shook my head nothing and he shrugged it off but then I realized Pain and Konan weren't even there.

"Where is Konan and Pain?" I asked. Hidan looked up from his tray.

"Probably having sex." I saw Sasori go cold from the corner of my eye. "They do it a lot ya'know." He continued. "Pain tells me about it and-" Sasori flipped his tray over in Hidan's direction, flinging food at the Jashinist. He stood up and leaned over the table and grabbed Hidans neck and pulled him up to eye level.

"Shut the fuck up you psychotic ass hole." He said staring right into the purple eyes of Hidan. "JUST...SHUT UP OKAY!" he tossed him over and stormed out of the dinning room. People at other tables were looking. Deidara and I got up and followed Sasori out. Deidara looked at me.

"I've got this go eat." He said, he looked awful worried. I nodded and turned around and walked back to the table where Kisame and Kakuzu were helping Hidan off the floor.

"Oh dear that was rough," Tobi said. "Hopefully Senpai can calm Sasori down." Hidan was on his feet again. He picked food off of his uniform and groaned.

"Dammit I need a new one I got gravy on it." He said referring to his shirt. No one said a word. He looked at us. "What?" Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Dont you get it?" He said. "He still loves Konan." Hidan looked unphased.

"I dont give two shits." He said with an attitude. "I'll say whatever I want to say in front of him I dont care what he thinks."

"Then your not his true friend." I said, feeling bad for the redheaded boy. Hidan shot a look at me. "What its true if you dont care what hurts his feelings your not his true friend."

"Fuck you." He said. I gave him a dirty look.

"Sorry I dont take offers like that from dirty men like you." His face turned red in anger. I could picture steam coming out of his ears like in an old fashioned cartoon. He took a step towards me. Then stopped. He looked calm all the sudden.

"Im just going to let Jashin punish you." He said. "I hope it hurts." He picked his bag up from the floor and walked out of the room, passing a just entering Konan and Pain. They stopped in their tracks when they say the food and chair on the floor.

"What happened?" Konan asked. I looked from her to Pain, who looked like he was pissed that he missed the action.

* * *

"Nothing I'll inform you later." I told Konan. She nodded.

At night I lay on my bed and watched Konan get ready for bed. She was brushing her blue hair. She stopped suddenly.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You mean in the lunch room?" She nodded and turned to me. "Well, I asked where you were and Hidan, being a fuckin genius says, 'they're probably having sex.' Sasori got mad and flipped his tray over and grabbed Hidans throat and pulled him up to his face and said 'fucking shut up you ass hole.' and tossed to the ground. He proceeded to storm out of the room." She turned white.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. All the sudden I got it. "You guys were having sex werent you?"

"Yes." She sounded like she felt bad. I dont blame her. I got up and went into the bathroom, I really needed to go. As I sat down on the toilet my eyes drifted towards the trash. I saw it but didnt believe it. I grabbed it once I was done with the bathroom. A positive pregnancy test.

"Konan! Is this true?" She looked upset. She nodded. "Your going to have a baby?"

"Ya thats why it says positive." She barked. I felt my face flush. That was a stupid question. "Sorry I just dont know what to do. Pain and I are both going to get expelled." I looked at her with concern.

"Im sorry." I said. "If theres anything I can do to help let me know ok?" She nodded silently.

As we lay in our beds with the light off we talked about various things. School, her relationship to pain, her relationship to Sasori, things like that.

"Do the other guys in the group have girlfriends?" I asked, my eyes focused on a shadow that looked like a witch on the closet door. That reminded me of the time I was sleeping over my friend Ash's house. We saw the same shaped shadow on the closet door. I wondered if that was a sign of anything.

"Well not really." Konan said. I was about to ask why but then she started talking. "Kisame and Itachi are going out, Hidan and Kakuzu are going out and Zetsu and Tobi are going out even though I think Tobi secretly likes Deidara."

"They are all gay?" I asked.

* * *

"Well yeah." She giggled. I laughed, knowing that was also a stupid question. I drifted into sleep eventually.

At breakfast I was there by myself early. Sasori walked in. He smiled half heartedly at me.

"Hi Sasori." I said. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm good how are you?" Lying sack of shit, I thought. "About yesterday. Im sorry."

"Its ok I was worried about you all night." He laughed.

"Well thank you. I'm okay now." By this time the other members had shown up. Deidara hugged me.

"Hi cutie." He said holding me close. I giggled.

"Hi Deidara."

As we casually chatted and ate our breakfast I heard a voice come from behind me.

"Hello we meet again Paige." I turned around. NO WAY! I thought. It was my old rival from America, Maelyn.

Why is that bitch here? Whats going to happen? Whats Konan and Pain going to do with their pregnancy? Find out in chapter 6.


	6. Where do we go now

Thank you everyone for reading and thank you for the reviews. This chapter is a little weird, you'll see what I mean but I had a real bad urge to write it like this for some reason so dont mind me. This one I would especially like reviews about tell me if you liked it or not. Thanks. Enjoy.

Chapter 6: Where do we go now?

"Maelyn. What are you doing here at St. Mary's High School?" She gave me a look as if I should know why. God did I hate her. Her stupid sneer that she always gave me when she won a fight, her stupid eyes I wanted to rip out, that face I wanted to melt.

"Pft. Your so stupid." She said. "I go here now silly." I body went cold. No way. This couldn't be happening. I came here partly to get away from her. Is this nightmare of a feud ever going to end? I thought. Deidara grabbed my hand. She saw that.

"Hey cutie who's this?" He asked.

"Is she a friend from your old school huh?" Tobi asked curiously. I looked at him and frowned.

"Lets just say we know each other from Spaulding." She said. She looked at Deidara.

"Who's this hottie?" She asked. I felt my face turn hot and red.

"I'm Deidara...her boyfriend." He said. She started laughing hard. She kept going and going until finaly she stopped all the sudden.

"Well Paige," She said. "I congratulate you on this HUGE achievement of yours. Good work." She patted me on the head. "I guess you are growing up ok after all loser. HAHAHA.." She walked away laughing. Every one was quiet. I could feel their eye's fixed on me.

"Are you ok?" Sasori asked. Deidara hugged me. He tilted my chin up so I was looking at him in the eye. I felt wet tears roll down my face. I hadnt noticed before that I was crying. He stood me up and walked me out of the dinning hall.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He looked down at me.

"I'm sneaking you into my room."

"WHAT?" I shouted. He laughed and shushed me.

"Be quiet ok." I nodded. We walked out the door and onto the grass going towards East Dorm, which was the boys dorm. The girls dorm was called West dorm as you probably have already guessed. He opened to dorm door and looked down the hallway. All clear. He pushed me in first and followed me shutting the door behind him. His room was the first on the right. It, like the girls dorm had three beds in it. I looked at the name tag over the door. It read, Tobi, Sasori, Deidara. So thats who he rooms with, I thought. He held the door open for me and I quickly walked in. He sat on the bed nearest the window. I followed him and sat down. I started crying again.

"I cant believe that she's here." I cried hysterically. "I hate her she makes me feel so down so depressed so worthless."

"I want to make you feel like your worth something." He said. I stopped crying and looked to him. He had a soft, look of lust on his face. Did he mean what I thought he meant? He licked my tears from my cheeks. Yep, I thought. Thats exactly what he meant. My face went extremely red and hot. He held me close to him and kissed my neck. My breathing became heavy. He lifted my shirt up. My heart felt like it was about to come out of my chest.

"Deidara," I said softly.

"Yeah?" He said unhooking my bra.

"I-" The door opened and Tobi walked in. I covered my chest quickly. Tobi just stared. Or did close his eyes? I couldn't tell because of that damned mask. I blushed so bad I thought my cheeks were going to start steeming.

"Oops. Sorry Senpai. Didnt know you were," he started laughing. "busy." Deidara's face turned red in anger.

"WHAT TOBI?" He yelled.

"I was going to walk with you to my first class. I think Paige has it with me its, math." I lowered my arms not realizing my boobs were still showing. Tobi glanced over at me. I realized what he was staring at and I raised my arms back up.

"Let her get her shirt on and we'll go. Turn around to give her privacy." Deidara demanded. He giggled a childish sound. "NOW!"

"OKAY OKAY SENPAI!" Tobi yelped. He turned around. I hooked my bra back up and put my uniform shirt back on. "Can I look now Senpai?" He asked this the second my shirt was on. Weird.

"Ok Tobi you can look now." He turned around. Tobi turned around and did another childish giggle. "whats your problem?"

"You have big boobies!" I didnt say anything. I just sat there looking unamused. Deidara however, looked like he was about to murder Tobi in a very painful way. "Just playing Senpai sorry." He looked like he couldnt stand Tobi any longer.

"I'm going to kill you during free hours." He said to the masked menace. "You better sleep with your eye open."

Classes went by slow today. Nothing unusual happened. In puppetry I wondered if Sasori knew that Konan was pregnant. I didnt dare tell him. The last thing I wanted to do was send him in a spiraling depression. Besides, I didnt know if Konan wanted to tell the other Akatsukis yet. I sat in the lounge watching Sasori flip through the channels on the only tv in the entire school. I missed my tv at home and watching The Office at 7 at night every night. Sadly, there was no such thing as The Office in Japan. Deidara came running in. He pushed sasori out of the way and started flipping through the channels really fast.

"Hey!" Sasori snapped at the blonde. "Whats your problem?" Deidara stopped channel surfing and looked at his friend, his finger still on the channel button.

"A show about blowing stuff up is on!" He shouted. "I must watch it!" He turned his attention back to channel flipping. I took a sip of my soda and laughed. He had a fetish about explosives. It was kinda scary in a way.

"Come on Deidara!" Sasori snapped again. "I was going to watch a show about hunting animals and turning them into puppets."

"I'd rather watch the blowing stuff up thing." I said. "I dont want to see people kill precious animals." I loved animals and I would cry if I had to watch what Sasori had planned on putting on the only television. Sasori shot me a look.

"Your not helping the cause." He said plainly. He put his middle finger up at Deidara. The explosive lover looked at him then frowned.

"Put your finger down before I snap it off your hand." He said. I laughed. My mom used to joke with me saying things like that. Maelyn walked into the room. I almost cried when I saw her, I was in such a good mood and I know it was going to be gone now. She walked over to Deidara. She put her arms around him.

"Hi there big boy." He looked sick. She was hitting on my man. I was going to KILL her.

whats going to happen between deidara and maelyn and me? Find out in chapter 7


	7. Konan's Decision

I know this chapter has some, how should I put it, controversial topics in it but please dont yell at me for it. Its all part of my plan for the story so this is how I wanted it to go. Thank you everyone for reading and for reviewing I get happy when I get reviews haha.

Chapter 7: Konan's Decision

I sat in my room thinking. I missed my home. I was pretty homesick at the moment. Konan came in. I looked up at her. She smiled a friendly smile at me. "Hi Konan." I said.

"Hi." She said. "Whats wrong?" I shrugged a bit.

"I feel homesick." I said. She frowned. She sat down on my bed and rubbed my back.

"Dont worry it gets easier I promise." She said. "If I can help you with anything let me know."

"I have a question." I said.

"What is it?"

"Deidara," I said. "Does he flirt with every girl?" She looked confused.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, Maelyn was flirting with him today and also he pulled a move on me today. He tried to have sex with me." Konan looked shocked.

"He's usually not like that." She said. "He's usually to himself and good about respecting girls. You must turn him on." She winked at me and laughed. I giggled a bit. I guess it wasnt anything to worry about. Its just that we didnt know each other that well. Oh well, I thought to myself.

"Is he...a..." I tried to think how to put this. "a virgin? Do you know?" She looked away as if in deep thought. She had her hand cupping her chin and she looked back at me.

"I think he's only had it with one other girl." She said. "But I'm not sure. I'd ask Sasori. He probably knows." I nodded. "But thats as far as I know so I cant help you on that. Deidara and I...we aren't very close." I nodded and looked to my feet. She looked down at them. "Your feet!" She said. "One's big and the other is tiny!" I blushed. I knew someone was going to notice that.

"Yeah...I know." I suddenly felt depressed. I wondered if Deidara was just trying to get some out of me or if he really liked me. I've had boys do things like that to me. I grabbed my acoustic guitar. It cheered me up to play songs I loved on the guitar...or try to anyway. I started strumming. Konan, I noticed, payed good attention to it. "To many voices it wont take long which ones right and which ones wrong and yours is most likely to be misunderstood screaming tongues on the top of my lungs until I find you and you find me and somehow I always knew that you would, I have contemplating matters of this cling and clatter in my head what you said is ringing ringing faster well its all good if you could stop the world from making sense and if I could just realize that it doesnt really matter doesnt really matter, if I could touch the sound of silence now you know I would if I knew how to make these intentions come around im hearing without listening and believing every word that your not saying, speaking without a sound, well I have contemplating matters of this cling and clatter well its all good if you would stop the world from making sense and if I could just realize it doesnt really matter doesnt really matter doesnt really matter, trapped inside of these for walls walking brainless muppet dolls mushroom face beneath the tangles, bleeding silhouette inside dancing like an angel would ." I smiled at her and put my guitar on the floor.

"Well I only listen to positive music, because of my depression and everything." I smiled.

"Whats that one called?" She asked.

"Cling and Clatter from Lifehouse." I said. "He's influenced me and so has switchfoot."

"Is switchfoot the artist of the other song that you sang for all of us?" She asked. I nodded. "Ha I remembered." I smiled at her, still depressed. I think she could tell because she gave me a tight hug. "Its ok. Everything will be ok."

"I should be telling you that." I said. "What are you going to do with the baby? How are you going to tell Sasori?" She let me go.

"Well I was going to ask you something." She said all the sudden really serious. It kinda scared me.

"Yeah?" I answered. I hoped it wasnt something bad.

"Well," She began. "Saturdays after classes we get to go off campus and we can go around town and we can do things. Well I was wondering if you could take me to the clinic."

"I dont understand. What clinic. Why?" I asked.  
"You know...the woman's choice clinic." I knew what she was talking about now.

"I dont believe in that kind of thing." I said. She looked at me and put her hands together.

"Please paige your the only one I've told." She begged. "Please I'm going to pay for the bus and the procedure and everything I just want someone to come with me and to help me back. Please Paige as a friend this is all I'm asking. This is my only choice. I dont want to get expelled and I dont want Pain to get expelled eaither. I couldnt handle having one anyway. Please Paige!" I hated making people beg and I felt bad that she was so desperate to do so. I smiled at her.

"I will," I said. "Dont worry about it." Konan smiled and stood up and hugged me again.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She said. I felt bad for her but I felt bad for the baby also. I walked out of the 5 west, our room, and out of west dorm. I wandered over to East dorm and went to room 1 east. I knocked on the door. Tobi answered.

"Hi senpai's girlfriend." He said silly like. I smiled at him. "I take it you would like to see senpai?" I nodded. He opened the door. "You know your not supposed to be here right?" I nodded. I didnt feel as depressed when I saw deidara laying on the bed. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey cutie!" I smiled at him. Tobi shut the door behind me. He patted the bed in gesture that he wanted me to sit on there with him. "Sing me something fun. Im in the mood to hear you sing." He demanded in a pleasant way. I got up, this song had motions to do.

"Baby your the one that melts my heart I swear im not lying. Maybe tonight im gonna try my luck I can see that you want me im dreaming about you every night every night. Kylie give me just the chance lets go out and dance we can get into the grove I can watch you move later you can sing to me like a shining star but id rather do you on the backseat of my car!" I said in a pelvic thrusting motion. Deidara laughed.

"That was awsome!"

"I know I love that song its one of my favorites. I have heard it in Romanian too. Its better in that version." Deidara smiled. Sasori looked at Tobi.

"Lets go...uh...play tennis Tobi." They both stood up. Oh no! Sasori was trying to leave us in the room alone...together.

"But Sasori its past curfew." Tobi said. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Please Tobi," he said. "Do you not remember that it is friday our curfews are later tonight because tomorrow is a half day." Tobi nodded and got up and left with the red headed puppet man. NO!

I freaked out to myself. Deidara looked at me and pulled up my shirt.

"Come on." he said laying me down on the bed and unbuttoning my pants. I blushed.

"But-"

"Please!" He took off his clothes. I was going to say no but now I couldnt. He was to hot. I nodded with a grin on my face.

So we began.

Whats going to happen next chapter? Find out soon remember to review.


	8. The Chore

Hi every one thanks for reading once again. Have fun.

Chapter 8: The Chore

I found out that the dance had been postponed until next friday night. Deidara told me. It was saturday. The classes were going by slow. I was in my first class, Math, with Tobi and Konan. We worked on our problems as a group, which was good because I'm a tard at math. I didnt contribute any answers. Konan looked up at me.

"You not going to answer any of these?" She asked. I sheepishly nodded.

"Yeah I cant do math. In America I had a special ed math class that I was in. We did 8th grade math all years up until I left." Surprisingly, Tobi was better at math than I was. It was kind of embarrassing. "My special ed class that I was in was called STARS, or as everyone thought it was really called, Students That Are Really Stupid." Konan laughed. I smiled. Tobi giggled. "We had a joke in 8th grade level algebra. It was called 'dear algebra; stop making me find your x...she's not coming back.'" They started laughing. "Yeah I think it was Pat that came up with that. Oh and in STARS we got to play math based arcade games online all period...well after we did our one daily paper."

"Lucky!" Tobi whined. "I wish we could do that. I hate math...and I wish senpai was in it with us." I smiled at him.

"So do I." I said blushing. I felt closer to him and I felt crazy for him since last night. Tobi let out a childish giggle. He looked around and noticed the teacher wasnt in the room.

"What did you two end up doing after sasori and I left?" My face was more red than a tomato. "Well?"

"We...uh..." I stuttered. "We...had sex." Konan, who was chewing gum at the time, swallowed it and almost choked. She hacked. I patted her back. When the gum wad finally went down she looked at me.

"Really?" She asked.

"Um...Kinda." I answered. Tobi, even though I couldnt see his face, was shocked I could tell.

"GO SENPAI!" He yelled. The other kids looked at us. I stood up and put my hand over his mask's eye hole. "HEY!" Came a muffled yell. "I cant breathe!" I moved my hand away.

"Shhhh I dont want to get him in trouble." I said. Tobi giggled. Damn was he annoying sometimes. Konan tapped her pencil against the surface of the table and leaned her head in the palm of her hand, her elbow standing on the table.

"So," She said. "Who started it?" I looked at her.

"He did." I answered. Tobi was drawing. What was he drawing? I looked over the table at his paper. Oh my god, I thought. He was drawing a picture of Deidara and I having sex. He's so immature!

"TOBI!" I ripped it away from him and tore it in half and then tore the halves in half. He made a sad sound. I gave him a look. "Your going to get us in trouble just because you are immature, I'm sure you've had sex before." He laughed.

"Yes," He said. "Zetsu is the dominant one though." I nodded. To much information for me. I wasnt really interested on which one was the one doing the thrusting. Konan laughed.

"We all know who wears the pants in my relationship." She said. I looked from Tobi to her.

"Who?" She laughed again.

"Me," she said. "I get everything I want because Pain is just like that. He does everything for me. And most of the time I dont want anything but he will surprise me with a gift. And then sometimes he will call the shots but most of the time I'm the one calling the shots because he thinks its more of the woman's decision."

"I had a boyfriend like that." I said. "His name was Zach. I wore the pants because he left every single decision up to me because he was just like that. He never made a choice I always had to. It was annoying." I looked down at my math paper. Damn we only got three questions done and class was ending in five minutes. We were going to be in trouble. "Guys," I said in a sort of panic. "We should probably work on our math so we dont get into any trouble." They both looked down and realized that what I had also.

"Oh your right." Konan said. She started working and calculating real fast. She got about 7 problems in 3 minutes. Then the bell rang. I stood up and grabbed my guitar and bag. I saw Zetsu standing outside waiting for Tobi. He waved at me. I responded with a head nod. I was about to walk out the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned. Konan was looking at me.

"Remember we still have to do 'the chore'," she said. I nodded. "Dont make any plans with Deidara until after we have done it. I dont know how long its going to take." We referred to the plan about taking care of the baby as "the chore" so no one would know what we had in mind.

"Ok," I said. "I'll see you in gym." She smiled and turned to Pain who was waiting for patiently for her to finish talking to me. They slipped their hands together and he kissed her forehead. They walked off together. They were a cute couple, but I still felt bad for Sasori. I know how that went. There was once a kid named Matt who I was crazy for. He had a girlfriend and I always had to see him with her and it drove me crazy. I even went as far as telling him I liked him. He told me he appreciated the honesty but thats all it got to. I sighed. Since it was early release we didnt have lunch until after all the classes so instead of going to lunch right now I was headed to puppetry. As I walked through the halls I passed Itachi and Kisame. They waved at me, I waved back. Finaly I reached Chiyo's classroom.

"Hi there Paige." She greeted me as I walked in. I smiled at her.

"Hi Chiyo sensei." I responded. I sat down next to Sasori.

"Hi Paige." He said. He sounded like he was in a good mood.

"Hey there Sasori. I put my stuff next to my chair. "How are you this morning?" He smiled at me.

"Good." he said grinning. It didnt go away.

"Whats with the grin?" I asked. He laughed...and continued to grin. "Come on Sasori tell me!"

"I know what you did last night."

"Well that doesnt sound creepy at all." I stated. He laughed again. "How do you know?"

"Deidara told me."

"Oh..." I looked away. "How many girls has he had sex with?" I asked, I had a feeling I probably shouldn't have asked this question, but I felt like I had to know. Sasori looked serious all the sudden.

"Why?" He asked.

"I dont know." I said.

"Like five." He said. Well that wasnt as bad as I thought it was going to be. "How about you?" I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Your nosy." I said. "Well if you want to know the truth I've had sex with 3 guys and 1 girl."

"You've had sex with a girl?" He looked amazed.

"Yeah I like both." I said. He looked even more amazed. Was being bisexual unheard of in this school? I wondered.

"Like...both?" I laughed.

"Yeah thats what I said."

"Thats...COOL!" he said pretty loud like. Chiyo looked over at us. "Sorry Gran." He said. For puppetry we designed our own puppets that we were actually going to make. I was excited for that. But it ended soon and I rushed off to art to see Deidara.

"Hi." He said. I was about to sit down when Maelyn took my seat.

"Your in my seat!" I growled at her. She looked up at me.

"I know but I want to sit next to Dei-kun." She said. She was using friendly names with him! I thought. I wanted to punch her. She grabbed Deidara's hand. Ok now I'm going to kill her, I raged to myself. "Hi baby." Baby? What was going on!

"Whats with this?" I said. Deidara looked embarrassed.

"She wont leave me alone." He said. He tried to get his hand free. She squeezed real hard. "OW!" He yelped. "Dont do that! Let me go!" Deidara and I gave her a dirty look. I pulled up a chair to the other side of him. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he kissed my head.

"Hi babe." He said clearly to me but maelyn jumped in.

"Hi hottie." She said. I gave her another dirty look. He gave her an unamused look.

"I was talking to my babe, paige" He sounded irriated. As we worked on our projects Deidara and I whispered things to each other.

"Did you like the sex?" He asked me.

"PAIGE HAD SEX?" Maelyn shouted. Every one looked over at us. Luckily the teacher wasnt in the room. Thank god for that, I thought.

"Shhhh." I said. Maelyn looked at me.

"Damn you got lucky." She said. Deidara gave her a dirty look.

"Shut up bitch." He said. She gave him a look. She got up and walked away over to a table of two girls, one with pink hair and one with blonde hair and a similar hairdo as deidaras. "haha she left us for Sakura and Ino." I looked at them. "Ino is the one that looks like me. We are cousins. Sakura is the other one." I nodded. Class ended quick, probably because I was having fun. And gym sucked. My foot hurt the whole time but we had to do track and they wouldnt let me sit it out. It was after gym now and Konan and I were done changing.

"Oh paige I need to tell you something." She said. "Pain is coming with us. He decided last minute." I looked at her.

"You told him about 'the chore'?" She nodded.

"I figured he should know hes the father after all." We walked up to pain who was waiting for us at the entrance of the gym. We walked out of the school together and walked up to the bus stop at the end of the driveway. The bus didnt take long to get there because gym ended at a perfect time for us. We boarded it and Konan paid for us. There were only two empty seats. The bus started moving.

"Sit down girls." Pain said. "Its ok I'll stand." Konan and I sat down. We rode in silence. All of us were thinking about "the chore". The bus dropped us off at the corner of Yonamate street and Kyo street. We walked down Kyo street and arrived at the Women's Choice Clinic. Konan and pain went up to the receptionist and spoke in Japanese to the woman behind the glass. I had no idea what they were saying. They came back to the seats and sat down next to me. We waiting in silence for a half an hour for the doctor to come get us. Luckily the doctor spoke English. Konan got on the table. The doctor left the room to get his assistant. All the sudden Konan busted out in tears.

whats wrong with konan? Why is she crying? Is maelyn going to push my buttons more? Find out in chapter 9


	9. The Announcement, The Fight, The Worst

Sorry this chapter is kinda short. I was to excited to get it out to you. Lol. Have fun.

Chapter 9: The announcement, the fight, the worst

"Whats wrong?" I asked. Pain and I rushed over to her and both hugged her. She was shaking.

"I cant do it!" She cried. "I cant kill the baby! It did nothing wrong, its not its fault pain and I didnt use a condom."

"Then I'll tell Lady Tsunade whats going on and we can take the punishment." Pain said. He wiped tears from her gorgeous amber eyes. "I love you its ok." He tried to comfort her. She kept crying. Then all the sudden the waterworks slowed down. She looked at us. We let her go.

"I'm going to have the baby and by then I'll decide what I will do with it." She said.

"Are you sure?" Pain asked. "I want you to be totally sure before you do anything, I dont want you to have any regrets." Konan was silent. "I love you." Still silent.

"Im sure." She said. He squeezed her tight. "I love you pain."

"I love you too." He smiled. I felt left out.

"I love you guys too." I said. They laughed.

"I love you to...just in a friend sort of way," said pain. I laughed.

"Ditto Pain...ditto." He laughed also. Konan got up off the table. She looked at Pain and me.

"Thanks you guys," she said. "Im sure of this."

Later I was flipping through the channels in the lounge, Deidara sitting behind me at the table playing cards with Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, and Hidan. Nothing good was on. Until I found a hockey game. My luck was good because it was my favorite NHL team the Boston Bruins.

"YES!" I said, I sounded a little to excited. But I was hockey deprived since I'd been here, so it was understandable. The boys looked up.

"Hockey?" Kisame said. I turned my head towards him and gave him a look. "What?"

"Shut up. Im hockey deprived." I said. "My family history is from Canada and its the national sport there. So naturally I'm into hockey." Hidan sighed.

"Whatever." He said. "GOD DAMMITT I LOST FUCKIN A I HATE YOU BITCHES." Every one laughed. "fuck you guys."

"He's such a potty mouth," Konan said as she walked in.

"To finish my story since I got RUDELY interupted," I glared at Hidan. "I used to play street hockey with my friends. I was always the goalie. We won a lot of games. And then in gym class I was goalie when we played floor hockey. My team only lost 1 game the whole series." They smiled. All at the same time...it was scary to be honest.

"Nice," Deidara said. "Thats cool." Konan sat down at the table with the boys.

"I'm playing too." She demanded. She ripped the cards out of Hidans hands and started to shuffle them. I sat on the floor, there were no more seats left, I let Konan have the set. Pain walked in. He whispered something in Konan's ear. She turned to me. "Can you turn down the tv I need to make an announcement." I knew what she was talking about. I looked at Sasori. I felt bad for him, he was going to have to hear the news, even though he still loved her. I turned the tv down and turned to the akatsukis. She cleared her throat. "I'm pregnant." She said. The boys looked shocked. "What ever you do do not tell Lady Tsunade. I'll tell her when the time is right." Sasori looked like he was about to cry He got up and walked out. Deidara and I followed him. He sat down on the floor and burried his face into his knees. His shoulders shook. I felt so terrible for him. I sat down on the right side of him and Deidara sat down on the left side. I rubbed his back. He sniffled.

"I hate Pain." He said. "I'M GONNA KILL HIM." He shouted. Konan walked over to us. She knelt down in front of him.

"Sasori." She said softly. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"GO AWAY KONAN." He yelled.

"but-"

"Just go away please." Deidara said. "Its ok we can handle him." She looked like she felt bad. She got up and walked away in silence, her head hanging low. You could tell that she felt bad for upsetting Saso.

"I'll be ok..." He sighed. He walked off. Maelyn took his place. I got up and followed Sasori. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I want to help you." I said.

"I dont want your help." He looked at me fiercely and walked off. I turned around. My body went cold. Maelyn was passionately kissing Deidara. His back was to me so I couldnt tell if he was enjoying it. My blood boiled. I grabbed Deidara's shoulder and turned him around towards me. I smacked him in the face and stomped off.

"WAIT!" He yelled. I didnt stop. He ran up to me and grabbed my shoulder. He turned me like how I did to him. I was crying. He hugged me. I pushed away.

"I dont want to hug you." I said.

"Paige!" He said. "Let me explain."

"NO!" I said. "Leave me alone."

"Whatever Paige." He yelled.

"I'm never going to talk to you again."

"FINE BY ME!" He screamed. "Its OVER!" I stomped on his foot and ran off towards 5 west. I slammed the door and lay on my bed, digging my face into the pillow. I heard the door open up.

"GO AWAY!"

What will happen with me and Deidara. Is Sasori ok. Am I going to kill Maelyn?


	10. The Reasoning

Thank you for reading. My friend called me a pervert because I made Deidei and I have sex...i cant help it...i'm a 19 year old horn-dog. =D

Chapter 10: the reasoning

"It's me," Konan's voice came from behind me. I felt the edge of the bed sink as she sat down next to me. She rubbed my back. "You know," she said. "You should...give Deidara a chance to explain. Maybe he had some reason behind it?" There was a knock on the door. Konan got up to answer it. "Hey Tobi." Oh no not Tobi, I thought.

"Hi Konan," I heard him say. "I need to tell you something...Deidara..." I sat up and looked at him.

"Deidara what?" I asked. I noticed he had two pieces of paper in his hand. "Whats that?"

"He took off but left things for you. Here." He thrust towards me the papers. One was computer paper and one was lined paper. I took it. I looked at the computer paper first. It was pretty it was a painting of a heart with a rose and there was a banner that said accrossed the top, "I love you". I started crying. Konan looked over my shoulder at it. She hugged me. I looked at the lined paper. It said,

"'i made you something to show you how I feel, hello hello its me picasso I will paint my words of love with your name on every wall, when you leave my colors fade to gray ooah ooah hey, ooah ooah hey, every word of love I used to say now I paint it every day.' im gone I love you please...dont forget about me."

I loved that song. I remember talking to him about how thats one of my favorite song. He remembered. He's so sweet, I thought. "I should have given him the chance to explain himself." I said. I noticed the gone part. I looked up to Tobi. I got scared.

"Tobi," I said. "Whered he go he said dont forget about me. Whats he going to do? Dont tell me he's going to do what I think he's going to do." Tobi shrugged.

"I dont know what he means but he left." He sounded worried.

"Ok!" I ran out of the room. I heard the two follow me. I ran outside and stopped. I let them catch up. "Which way did he go?" I asked the masked boy. He looked towards the woods on the north side of the school. "The woods?" He nodded silently. "Thanks!" I ran off.  
"Paige dont go in the woods alone!" Konan shouted at me. I didnt stop. I didnt want to be to late. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned my head and out of the corner of my eye I saw Konan follow me. "I'm not letting you get lost alone." She said. I rolled my eyes and stopped running.

"No!" I snapped at her. "I'm going alone I dont want you to get lost."

"But-"

"NO BUTS!" I yelled. She nodded. I turned and started running again. I was out of breath already and my asthma was acting up but I wasnt going to stop. Its not that I wanted to its that I couldnt. I kept running. I was finaly in the woods. It got darker. The moon was covered by the clouds in the sky. I could barely see at all. This isnt good, I thought. I was so afraid for Deidara. I was kicking myself in the ass for not letting him explain. I heard an owl. I jumped. I hated the dark. I wasnt scared of it, I was scared of what I couldnt see. I'm not a brave person, but I couldnt just leave him out there and I couldnt get Konan lost too, I'd never forgive myself if I lost her too. I stopped running and leaned forward, putting my hands on my knees. I was out of breath. Asthma was not only acting up now, it was kicking my ass. I panted. I couldnt breathe. I felt drowsy from lack of breath. I layed down for a minute. And thats all I remember.

My eyes fluttered open. I saw glowing light. I was on my back. I turned my head to the left. I saw a fire. And feet. I sat up and looked. It was Deidara. He was sitting next to me. He half smiled when he saw my eyes open.

"Oh good." He said. "Your awake. I was worried." I took in a deep breath. I could breathe again. "I found you passed out and having labored breathing." He started. "I had to give you some mouth to mouth and you were fine after that. I watched over you to make sure you'd be ok so dont worry your safe." I got on my knees and leaned over to him. I hugged him and kissed his cheek. He didnt react. "You had me at first glance you know."

"What?" I didnt understand what he meant.

"When I first saw you," He continued. "I had feelings for you from the first look at you. I've never felt like that before." He looked at me. "And I'd never cheat on you. Maelyn kissed me and I didnt kiss her back. I tried to get her off me but you turned around right after she grabbed me." I felt bad now. "But thats ok you probably dont believe me." He looked away. I grabbed his chin and forced him to turn his head to look at me.

"I believe you." He looked at me for a minute. "I'm serious I believe you. And, I liked you a lot too from the beginning. I'm just..." I let go and looked down to the ground. I moved to a sitting position. My knees had started to hurt. "I'm used to guys hurting me. I was raped...I was cheated on." He looked at me with sympathy.

"You were raped?" I didnt say anything, just looked at him with tears in my eyes. "I'm so sorry. Who could do such a thing to someone so wonderful." I turned my body towards him and leaned into his chest and cried.

"I'm so sorry Deidara. I'm really sorry please dont kill yourself." I cried.

"Kill myself?" He said, sounding shocked.

"You wrote me that note, 'Dont forget about me'." I cried. "Please dont. I love you." He hugged me and held me close to his body.

"I didnt mean it like that." I looked up. "I meant that I was going to go home. Tomorrow. I only wandered out here to get away from every one for a few hours. I was planning to leave early tomorrow before you woke up because I didnt want to fight with you before I left." I got it now. I was relieved that he wasnt going to kill himself, but I was sad he was going to leave. I sat on his lap and put my head on his chest."I love you too by the way." I kissed the top of my head. I was still crying. He tipped my chin up and licked the tears from my eyes like he had done the other day. He put his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes, breathing heavily. I blushed. He kissed me. It turned into a make out session. I could feel him poking my leg. I giggled.

"Pitching a tent?" He blushed.

"Yeah." He looked away for a moment. "Can we..."

"Make it up to each other right here right now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." I said. He smiled.

After we were done doing the naughties (lol), I sang around the fire. "Give me a reason for life and for death a reason for drowning while I hold my breath something to laugh at a reason to cry with everyone hopeless and hoping for something to hope for yeah, with something to hope for could it be true can life be new could it be all that I am is in you could it be this could it be bliss can it be You can it be You." We sat in silence for a minute or two, none of us saying a word. "You know," I started. He looked at me. "I'm afraid of men. Because of Ivan."

"Is Ivan the one who raped you?" I nodded.

"I dont show it with the other guys here but I dont trust them. And if they tried to touch me I'd freak. The rape is part of the reason why I'm so mentally ill. But you...you make me feel like...not all men are bad. And I trusted you right from the beginning. I somehow knew that you wouldnt hurt me like that. And I should have let you explain when Bitch face tried to kiss you. I'm sorry I didnt." I said looking down at my feet.

"It's ok." He said quietly. "I probably wouldnt have let me explain either if I were you." I looked up at him.

"Are you still going to leave tomorrow?" He shook his head.

"No." He said smiling at me. "I'm going to stay. Because I want to be with you. And my friends. I like it here even though the school part sucks. And at home...i was the one who was always picked on. Here I'm accepted."

"Like me."

"Yeah. Like you." We hugged. "I'm cold." He took his sweater off and wrapped it around my shoulders. "I don't want you to be cold too." I said. He laughed.

"Dont worry about it. I'm fine." He said. "Ready to go back?"

"Yeah." So we stood up and walked away. Together.

Thank you for reading whats going to happen next? I dont even know yet haha so it might be a few days. 


	11. A Bad Memory

This chapter was hard to write. It was pretty upsetting for me and I cried somewhat. But its all good. I think its important for the story as it shows why im not trusting and my depression.

Chapter 11: A bad memory.

Finally it was Christmas time, I was going home for the holiday break. I was excited to go home but I'd miss Deidara and the rest of the Akatsukis. I was in the middle of packing when Konan came in. Her belly was starting to show. She was almost 5 months.

"Hi," she said. "Excited?" I smiled at her.

"Yeah." I continued packing. Lady Tsunade had let her and pain stay, which I was glad. I didnt want to lose the best roommate I've ever had. "So. What are you and pain doing for the holidays?"

"Pain is going back to Tokyo to see his family." She said. "And I'm not doing anything."

"Why not?" I asked. She shrugged and sat down on her bed.

"I dont know." She said. "I guess its because I'm saving up for when I have the baby." She frowned. "And his family would kill him if they knew he knocked me up."

"I see." I said. "Thats how my family would react if some boy knocked me up." I smiled at her. "But its just 'cause they care." She nodded.

"I know. I miss my family." She said quietly. "But...its ok I guess. Its not like we celebrated christmas anyway. We arent christian or catholic or anything like that." I put my clothes in my suitcase and grabbed my itinerary. My flight was tomorrow morning at three am. "Lets go to the lounge and see whats on tv." I zipped my bag up.

"Sure." I walked out with her. When we got out of West Side and into Academics Building, we entered the lounge where Pain, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, Itachi and Kisame were playing Monopoly. I went over to Deidara. "Hi." He turned around.

"Hey Paige." He said, sounding happy. "Whats up?" I smiled at him.

"I'm going to see my family for the whole break." I said excitement in my voice. He sort of smiled, semi frowned.

"I'm going to miss you...but thats cool." He said. He all the sudden looked like a lightbulb turned on in his head. "Hey is it ok if I buy a plane ticket and come with you? I have enough and I want to see America." I smiled.

"I'd love that. I'll ask my parents." I walked over to the phone. I dialed in my New Hampshire number. "Hey Brandon?" I asked, when I heard a male's voice. It must have been my brother Brandon, he didnt sound like my dad and he had a semi deep voice.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Your voice changed!" He laughed.

"Yeah. It did practically overnight." He said. "So you need Mom?"

"Yeah could you get her for me please?" He put the phone down, I could tell because I heard it hit the table, and I could here him talking to my mom in the background. The phone was lifted up.

"Hey poop." She said. I laughed. She called me poop for some strange reason. But it was ok. "Whats up? How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?" I replied.

"Good. So whats up?"

"I wanted to ask you a question." I said, sounding nervous.

"What is it?" She said, she sounded like she could tell I was nervous about asking this question.

"Well my friend Deidara wants to come with me for break. He'll pay for his own ticket and everything. He really wants to see America. Please?"

"No." My mom said without giving it any thought

"Why?" I asked, dissapointed.

"Because we cant buy him gifts for Christmas morning...he'll feel left out. And besides where will he sleep?"

"My room." I said. My mom laughed.

"I dont think so." She said.

"Mom..." I said quietly. "You let Zach sleep in my room."

"Yeah because you guys had already done stuff." She said. I went cold. Was I supposed to tell her what we'd done?

"Please I promise it wont happen." She sighed.

"Alright, fine. But I'll kill you if I find you two doing stuff." I laughed.

"Ok. Love you. Bye." I hung up. I turned to the table where the boys and konan were sitting. Deidei was looking at me. "She said ok." I said, leaving out the threat. He smiled. I was excited to bring him home.

"This brings me back." I said as my mom drove us into Rochester. Deidara was looking out the window of the back seat. "Its been a while."

"Yes it has." Mom said. I looked over to Deidara.

"This place is so tiny!" he said. "The biggest building we've past is only 5 stories!" I laughed.

"The buildings may be small but the area size is large." My mom said. He looked at me. I nodded with a smile on his face. We were traveling on Columbus Avenue heading towards the Salvation Army. We went over the railroad tracks and past the SA on Signal Street. I could smell the Dynasty Chinese Buffet. My mouth watered. They were the best Chinese food place in town. We turned on Eastern Avenue and made our way up to the trailer park. Mine was way in the back. I remembered having to walk in the snow all the way to the front and wait to get picked up by the number 18 bus. Thank god I dont have to do that anymore, I thought. We got out at house number 80, my house.

"It feels good to be here again." I said. Deidara looked around.

"Nice neighborhood." He said with a smile on his face. We walked into the house. My dog Jadie looked at him. She started barking. She didnt like men. The only two men she really tolerated were my dad and Brandon. I went to my room. Nothing had changed. It was all the way I had left it, like a tornado had hit it. I turned on my 5 disc cd player and the third cd started to play. It was switchfoot, and the song I loved, Monday Comes Around was the selected song. "FRIDAY MONDAY COMES AROUND!" I yelled. "She's a girl with the weight of the world on her big brown eyes, shes a girl whos been talking to herself to appologize, she'd never do it again she promised but then she hasnt been all that honest can she trust herself to be herself or was she talking to herself again. Hey friday whatcha gonna do now when monday comes around. Hey friday whatcha gonna do now when monday comes around when monday comes around come around when monday comes around Monday comes, when or where do you run to find a second start? Where do you go when you're broken, alone, and Friday falls apart? Yeah, yeah All these questions are leaving her shaking can you be two girls in one? Can your heart bend this much without breaking, And you know that you know, and you can never have it both ways."

"This is a good song." Deidara said. "Who sings it." I stopped singing and turned to him.

"Only the hottest man alive." Deidei looked annoyed. I laughed.

"Sorry, I think he's good looking thats all." I said. He nodded. I put my bag down on my double bed. "This is the bed...obviously." He giggled a bit. "Sorry my room is a mess I didnt clean it before I left for Japan." He laughed.

"Yeah thats apparent." I laughed. He smiled at me.

"Lets go out and I'll show you around town." I said. He shut my stereo off for me and we walked out of my room. We got into the car, I started it and it started squeeling. Deidara covered his ears. It stopped after I turned the heater off. "Sorry." He nodded rubbing his temples. I took off. We headed towards the Lilac Mall. As we walked into the mall I heard my name. Deidara and I turned around. Ivan!

I closed my eyes. It all seemed like it was happening again. It was as if he was holding me down again. I was crying and begging for mercy. He forced me undress he forced himself upon me. I was hysterical he forced everything. I tried to get myself up I tried to get him off of me. All the sudden I felt hands on my shoulders. I shook. "DONT TOUCH ME!" I yelled. My eyes opened. Deidara stood there, shocked. He stared into my brown eyes. I cried hard. I was shaking so hard I couldnt see straight.

"S...sorry..." He said quietly.

Whats going to happen? Am I ok? Whats Deidara thinking?


End file.
